Smallarge
Smallarge is a Sizorian from Sizor in the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. His abilities are to grow and shrink. Appearance Smallarge's eye is like a circle with a line coming from the bottom and top. When he closes his eye, it looks like a plus, referring to his ability to grow. On his chest is a line resembling a minus, referring to his ability to shrink. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is in the middle of the minus. When he talks, his eye flashes, similar to Upgrade. He can also fire an energy beam out of his eye. Also, when he grows, his eye flashes green. When he shrinks, the minus on his chest flashes green. In Omniverse, Smallarge has arm braces and boots,and his hands are black. His Omnitrix is now on a green belt on his waist. In the Omnimax Universe, he now is colored black/green on almost 75% of his body, including his armor and Omnitrix belt. He has the Omnitrix symbol paved onto both of the armor of his lower arms, though the real Omnitrix is on his upper pants. Though, in the Omnimax Universe, his Omnitrix and armor are yellow. Powers/Abilities Smallarge has the ability to grow and shrink between 0.5 mm to 1000 feet. He can also fire an energy beam out of his eye. Weaknesses Smallarge is not very fast. Smallarge can be easily crushed and killed in his smaller form. In his bigger form, he could kill his smaller allies by stepping or falling on them. Jack 10 He will appear in Jack 10. I don't know when. Ask Dan. Finn 10 He will also appear in Finn 10 in the episode "Super Size." Brian 10 He is one of Brian's aliens. He was briefly mentioned in Brian 10. Noah 10 He is one of Noah's new aliens. He makes his debut in One Size Fits All. It is revealed his size changing has limits. Appearances *One Size Fits All *To Bedo or Not to Bedo *Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie *The Runaway *Eamon-Noah: Dimensional Fighters (By Eamon) Ben 10: Invincible Alien He'll appear in Ben 10: Invincible Alien in Season 2 to fight the antagonist. Appearances *It Came From the Invincitrix Tennyson Force His debut episode is currently unknown, but will be in season 3. His skin is a darker tint (or shade) of gray. His trix is now red., and his eye color stays the same to match with his lines, which were decided to stay green. Zero Hero In Zero Hero, Smallarge isn't used as an alien. Instead, Zero uses the powers of the alien without changing into the alien's form (similar to Ben 10,000 in UA). When Zero uses Smallarge's power, he becomes surrounded by a gray aura. Joseph 10: Super Omniverse In Super Omniverse, there will be a version of Smallarge named Shrinkbrain who is based off a character in the Beetlejuice movie. Ultimate Form Smallarge now has an ultimate form. Voice Smallarge has a voice similar to Ultimate Echo Echo's, but in a higher pitch. dylan 10 ulitmate omniverse Stew 10 Smallarge is an alien in Stew 10, but is currently locked. Incredible Ned 10 He is a new alien ned will get. Ben 10: Ultriverse Smallarge will be a new alien in Ben's new Omnitrix. Charles 10 He has arm braces, gauntlets, and boots, and his hands are black. His Polytrix is on a green belt on his waist. He has red Polytrix symbols paved into his black gauntlets. There are red stripes on his boots. His eye is yellow, and his tail is covered by pants, which are black in the front but red in the back. BTFF RPG X2: Evolution Smallarge and his evolved form will appear in the game as Reo54's alien transformation. He's something of an outlier in the game's aliens in that he has no specific element, leaving him with no particular strengths or weaknesses. Ben 10: New Age * Master Control AnTEN Smallarge might appear in this series, perhaps during Season 2 or 3. BTFF RPG X2: Evolution Smallarge and his evolved form will appear in the game as Reo54's alien transformation. He's something of an outlier in the game's aliens in that he has no specific element, leaving him with no particular strengths or weaknesses. Angel 10: Requiem Smallarge is one of Angel's ten main aliens. Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered Smallarge is one of the new 10 aliens in the Omnimatrix II given to Ben by Azmuth. Appearances *TBA Trivia *Smallarge was one of the first aliens I created to have a BTFF page. Earlier aliens I made were forgotten :/ *Smallarge was featured as January's Featured Alien in 2012. ﻿ Gallery Smallarge.JPG|Smallarge Smallarge storm.jpg|Smallarge in a thunderstorm. Donny Smallarge.jpg|Smallarge in "Super Size" Smallargesprite.png|Remade version of Smallarge. Osfa.png|Smallarge in One Size Fits All (Noah 10). HNI 0059.JPG|Smallarge Figure Smallarge Original.JPG|Original Design SmallargeTF.png|Smallarge in TF You're good! You're good..png|Smallarge giving a thumbs up Smallargeemote.png|Smallarge Icon Smallgif.gif -Smallarge.png|Negative Smallarge Xmassmallarge.png|Christmas SmallargeRender.jpg|3D Smallarge (Happy Birthday Solo! :D) Smallarge Redesign.png|New Smallarge Design (based on the redesign idea of Ben 10: Omniverse) FinnSmallarge.png|Finn Smallarge (based on the redesign idea of Ben 10: Omniverse) by LEGOpug4 Smallarge Stew 10.png|Smallarge in Stew 10. Smallarge IN.png|Smallarge in incredible ned 10 SmallLarge OV Redisign.png|OV Redisgn By Ben10toys member GCB (he requested me to put it here since he does not have an account yet) SmallargeSAI.png|Smallarge's current design (no color, drawn by Thomas, in PaintTool SAI) __FORCETOC__ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Finn 10 Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Tennyson Force Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:White Aliens Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Amoshtrix Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Featured Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:BTFF RPG Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered Category:Clawed Aliens